Office Play
by Evan Sabaku
Summary: Sasuke's in a meeting but keeps getting distracted by someone under the desk. yaoi, NaruSasu, smut without plot, lemon, bad language, cursing, Don't like then don't read.


A/N: so I know I'm supposed to update Three's A Charm. I wrote half the chapter but then got stuck. But this idea came to me in the middle of the night and I had to hurry up and write it before I forgot it.

Warnings: plotless smut yaoi, NaruSasu, lemon, bad language, cursing. If you don't like then don't read. It's not my problem if you take it upon yourself to read something you don't like.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did I wouldn't be making a FANfic.

Enjoy.

Office Sex

I led Neji Hyugi in my office so we could go over the last details of us merging companies before the contract was written. We both took our seat, me behind my office desk and him in front of me. As he began talking to my surprise I feel something creep up towards my crotch area. I gasp lowly and peek down to see a tan hand slowly rubbing my crotch. Immediately I feel my body heat up from the slow but hard rubbing. I shift a little and continue to try and listen to Neji. I even comment one of his terms he wants to go in the contract. Then I feel the hand begin to unbutton my pants and pull my zipper down. God, I hope Neji didn't hear it. I think as my semi hard cock is being pulled out of my pants. He strokes my cock to full erection as I try not buck in his hand. I somehow manage to still look as though I'm paying attention to Neji.

_Naruto is going to pay once I get out of this meeting_.

I shifted a little lower in my sit. Naruto stop stroking me and then begins to run his fingertips teasingly along my dick, stopping every couple seconds to squeeze or pull on it. Then he grasp hold of my dick with a particularly hard squeeze that had me to suck in a sharp breath.

"Is that a problem?" Neji asks noticing my intake of breath.

"No not at all..." I say acting nonchalant as I feel Naruto breath ghosting down the head of my erection. "Continue" and so he does.

Naruto continues to tease me by breathing down my erection not doing anything else.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

I think to myself getting frustrated and trying not squirm in my seat. I buck my hip just attempt for him to put his mouth on it. He does but not quite what I was hoping for. He lick at the slit a few time and I attempt to control a shudder going through me then he sucks lightly on the head before going back to just breathing on it. He continues this for a while till I feel like shoving his head on my dick. He strokes it a few times and just continues to tease me.

_Oh please let this meeting be over with soon_.

As if he heard me thinking Neji begins to wrap it up.

"I trust you'll make sure everything is in order with the contract by tomorrow?" he asks standing up and heading for the door.

"Yes" I say trying not to sound too eager for him to leave.

"Very well then; I'll leave you to it" With a slight wave he leaves.

As soon as the door closes I reach under the table and shove Naruto's head all the way down on my dick. I let out a gluttonous moan. As I feel his warm mouth on my shaft and my head hit the back of his throat. I feel him tighten around me as he swallows. I pull my chair out from under the desk along with him. I glare at him as he looks are me with a mischievous smile.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that Naruto." I say fiercely.

"Oh am I" he retorts

"Yes you are, but first..." and with that I shoved he mouth back down my cock again. He grabs my hips and lets out a moan as I begin to fuck his mouth.

"Mmm" he moans while looking up at me with those lusts filled blue eyes.

"Shit...ugh" I hiss harshly. I could feel heat pooling my groins, but it wasn't enough. I quickly shove him off me and stand up to remove my lower garments.

"You didn't have to shove so roughly" he complains but still gets up and starts following lead by taking off his pants and boxers.

"Shut the fuck up. You deserve it for trying to ruin my meeting with Neji" I say harshly as I grasp him by the collar, pull him around, and push him on the chair. I quickly straddle him; He begins to kiss and nip at my neck. I slowly sink down onto his massive erection. I could feel him biting into the junction where my shoulder and neck meet as I descend on his dick till I'm all the way down.

"Fuck your thick" I moan arching my back as I begin to roll my hips. I ran fingers through his golden blond hair. I rise up till only the tip was still in and slam back down harshly, bringing a groan from both our lips. I continue riding his dick as fast as I could all while moaning like a wanton slut, not giving a damn who heard me. He grabbed my hips harshly as he began thrusting up into me. I could feel my dick rubbing up against his muscle chest and leaking precum all on it. I reached in between up and began jerking myself as best as I could while keep up this fast pace.

"Shit...uh...so tight...mmm"

"Uh...mmm...ahhh…" I was too caught up into the pleasure to say a single thing. I began to tightening my ass around his dick as I began to shudder from the upcoming release. I knew he was on the verge of cumin too when he ground my hips into his and clutched them tightly.

"Ahhh...Naruto...cumin" I barely got out as my orgasm rocked through me and cum shot from me onto both our chest.

"Hah...me too" I heard Naruto moan into my shoulder. I could feel warm liquid inside me filling me up as he came.

We sat there a minute, me still shuddering post release and him holding me lovingly, brushing his fingertips up and down my side. I could feel myself getting sleeping.

"Sasuke"

"Hmmm" I answer drowsily.

"I love you". He squeezes me tighter.

"Che idiot" I say still sleepy" I love you too" after a couple minutes of silence

"Oi dobe" I say. I could feel him looking down at me "I hope you didn't forget your punishment. No Sex for 3 weeks" I smirk

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for a Beta Reader who love yaoi just as mush as me and has a pervert mind just like me. I am a hardcore sex writer so if you are not open minded to all types of yaoi and yaoi pairing dont volunteer. But i really need a Beta Reader. message me if you are interested<strong>_


End file.
